Spacecraft Equipment
This page is a catalogue of the equipment available on ships in Path to Ascension. Weaponry Super Ordnance This is very high power weaponry that has high destructive capabilities. These are the least common yet most powerful weapons. To qualify, Ordnance weapons have to be a certain size. If they are too small they often qualify as Missile weaponry. * Ionized Destructive Super Ordnance Cannon (IDSO Cannon): The IDSO is regarded as the best weapon of this calibre. The destructive capability is very high, and the IDSO takes about 50 seconds to reload mechanically. All larger spaceships know to avoid enemies with this weaponry, or else they can be in serious trouble. * Sabotage Mech Hull Launcher (SMH Launcher): The SMH Launcher is the most powerful Ordnance weapon. It can cause tremendous damage, possibly destroying some hostiles in a single shot. The main issue with the SMH Launcher is the reload time. The rounds are huge, and reload takes over 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Missing with an SMH can cost the battle, and so good timing and strategy is extremely important while using it. * Piercing Lance Hull Buster (PLHB): These are rocket propelled high-speed projectiles with special front ends, designed specifically to pierce the hulls of hostile ships. After the initial piercing, there is a delay of approximately 5 seconds before detonation. The entire lance is over 7 feet in length. Rapid-Fire Weaponry This section is for the weaponry akin to 'machine guns', which are made for shooting rapidly. * Anti-Fighter Laser Hardware (AFLH Gun): These are common rapid-fire guns, used in several types of larger ships. They shoot fully automatic bursts of weaponry. * General Purpose Anti-Fighter Battery (GPAF Battery): These are a powerful rapid fire weapon. They are much larger than other types of rapid fire weaponry, and their shots are more powerful, but they take up more room and fire more slowly. * Focused Laser Precise Hardware (FLPH Gun): These guns are often used on smaller ships like light cruisers. They fire much faster than most rapid-fire weaponry but does noticeably less damage. Missile Weaponry These are explosive weapons that can come in various different forms. They can do various things, but all are some type of rocket or missile. Due to technicalities, none qualify for Ordnance classification. * Tracking Explosive Hornet Round (TEHR Missile Pod): These can lock onto the hostiles and then fire, tracking them. The TEHR Pods each have 22 missiles, so each Pod can be fired 22 times. * Wasp Hive Burst Pod (WHBP): Used for groups of smaller enemies. Each Pod contains 32 rockets, and each rocket splits into 5 smaller ones. The Wasp Hives can be remotely detonated, but otherwise explode when they hit something or are caught in a blast radius. This is often used to make it difficult for hostiles to avoid. * Burst Fire Hellfire Rocket (BFHR Pod): These are 'dumb rockets' which have no tracking ability or control after being fired. Each rocket splits into 10 mini-rockets which explode on impact. Each pod contains 14 rockets. Category:Path to Ascension